


❤︎ 𝔻𝕀𝔻ℕ'𝕋 𝕄𝔼𝔸ℕ 𝕋𝕆 𝕊𝔸𝕐, "𝕀 𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌" ❤︎

by youmeatchavs



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmeatchavs/pseuds/youmeatchavs
Summary: Something's been on Dan's mind for a while.
Relationships: Josh Franceschi/Oliver Sykes, Unrequited Dan Flint/Josh Franceschi
Kudos: 1





	❤︎ 𝔻𝕀𝔻ℕ'𝕋 𝕄𝔼𝔸ℕ 𝕋𝕆 𝕊𝔸𝕐, "𝕀 𝕃𝕆𝕍𝔼 𝕐𝕆𝕌" ❤︎

Dan never believed in love at first sight. It was impossible: such strong feelings of being willing to go through all the pain imaginable - and more - just for one person, could not be formed at first sight.

It was merely just attraction - aesthetic attraction to the way someone looks, or acts, or smiles that sugary-sweet, Antarctica-melting smile.

But, love... Love was... Dan had never been in love, but he knew what it was like. He was an observer, not an experiencer.

Love... Love was catching yourself smiling at someone fondly: they're just too cute to resist. Love was dreaming about someone, just because even sleeping without them was too hard. Love was doing things you would never imagine doing - just to see that one person happy. Love was being reminded of them, at the most random of things. Love was...

Dan could go on, but there would be no point. Though he knew what love was, he also knew that describing it without first-hand experience would be foolish. It was, by far, the most extreme of human emotions. Love drove one to do the most unimaginable of things.

That's why he always denied falling at first sight. See, he was just seventeen, when it happened. But, he'd always deny being in _love_ at first sight. No. He was just _intrigued. Attracted_ , if you will.

At college, he'd been studying music, when this kid - who reminded him of a hedgehog - approached him. Said his name was Max, and he and his mates were looking for a drummer to fill in for their bandmate, at this small gig at the local bar. Max had heard from some of the teachers that Dan was rather gifted at drums, and was willing to give the aspiring drummer a chance.

Dan agreed, thrilled to actually play in front of a crowd. He wasn't really liked at school - and Max was the only person to approach him, without ill intentions.

During a shared free period, Max dragged the excited drummer off to the music department, where two other people were waiting for them. Matt and Chris, Dan learnt, the bassist and lead guitarist respectfully.

He played for them, only stopping to look at the opening door. A tall brunette, with a soft, curvy body, closed the door loudly behind him. His face was tinted red - whether from embarrassment, or possibly running from the opposite side of campus, Dan didn't know - and, his fringe was curling at the ends with sweat.

"Sorry. Politics ran late," he apologised, smiling sheepishly. "This that Stan kid, filling in for Joe?"

Dan thought his smile was beautiful, and he immediately wanted to see it again. No matter how bashful it was, it was adorable.

"Dan, actually," Matt laughed.

"He's actually really fucking good, too," Chris commented.

Josh blushed (from certain embarrassment this time), letting Max drag him over to the rest of them.

"Sorry, _Dan_. Let's hear you then."

Dan flashed a cheeky grin.

"I'm not really a bottom, in bed. But, if you're sure..."

He giggled at that - actually _giggled_. Dan decided it was better than any Blink-182 song he'd ever heard, and he wasn't allowed to die, until he made him giggle like that again.

"I meant drumming, doofus."

The drummer let out a laugh of his own, looking down at his lap.

"Ooh! And, they call it puppy love," Max and Matt sang, in unison, arms around each other's shoulders as they danced about.

The tallest of the five whined, kicking out at Matt's shin. The bassist dodged him (letting out a high-pitched scream - not that he'd admit that, but), and ran off towards Chris.

Dan watched Josh chase him; watched Chris push Matt away with a laugh. Max joined in, teaming with Matt, as the lead guitarist stuck to trying to escape all three of them. They eventually stopped in front of the drum kit, panting lightly.

He noticed that Josh had cornflower-blue eyes - sparkling with young curiosity, and playfulness. His hair looked incredibly soft; his skin did too, actually. He had a light dusting of freckles splattering his button nose, and cute cheeks. He was intimidatingly-tall, but he had this sense of puppy-like behaviour to him that made him absolutely precious. He had the cutest tummy; squeezable hips; a round arse-

"Play then, dipshit," Matt snorted, flattening his fringe.

Blushing, Dan started playing a random tune. He was getting ahead of himself. He managed to avoid Josh's gaze, instead glancing over at Chris.

Chris was quiet - so quiet that Max had to introduce him. Dan didn't mind. He guessed it was because of being around a stranger.

He finished his sample, finally tearing his gaze away from Chris.

"You're fucking talented, man," Josh gushed happily. "My mum will pick us up, after school, for practise."

"I'll have to check with my parents, but I should be able to come."

Josh sent him another pretty smile. Dan could only smile back shyly, trying to hide his dodgy tooth that was sure to get him teased.

"I gotta get to film studies. Sorry, lads," the taller brunette sighed.

"Dan can walk you, Chris and I are off to lunch. Max is in detention again," Matt interrupted quickly.

"True. Threw a triangle at Mrs. Cockface," Chris snorted, speaking for the first time since Dan had known him.

"She deserved it!" Max defended.

"You sure you don't mind? I can walk alone," Josh told him.

"E-English is in that direction anyway. I wouldn't mind walking with someone."

They bid the others goodbye, making their way across campus. They engaged in small talk; it was only as Dan was yelled at - for loitering outside of Josh's classroom - that he realised just how infatuated he was with that boy's smile.

But, no. If you were to ask Dan, if he fell in love, in that moment, he would say it were simply not true. Love is not something that happens in a day.

But, that didn't mean he wouldn't.


End file.
